Love Isn't Real HP fanfic
by Snarkilicious
Summary: A new girl becomes involve in Harry's and Draco's fifth year, she may affect them both emotionally and physically. WHO is this girl? Read and review!


Before any of y'all read this, I don't own Harry Potter {Sadly}, J.K. Rowling does. I only own this plot and Melinda. Her outfit can be found right here: {BTW her model is Willa Holland} .com/cgi/set?id=25436062

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my black Eastern Screech owl, Kalona shrieking at a person who was banging on my bedroom door…

"MELINDA ROSETTE BLACKEWELL, wake up and move it!" my mum's thick British accent bellowed.

"I'm up, mum! I'm up!" I replied with an upset groggy tone in an upset British accent.

Before we continue this story, I am going to introduce myself to you guys. My name, as my mother just roared, is Melinda Rosette Blackewelle. I am fifteen years old and I live right outside of London with my mum. I am a witch, which practically explains my crazed lifestyle. I knew I was strange ever since I was little kid. I would always stay outside and played with foxes and snakes. I, believe it or not, actually _talked_ with a snake before. I got the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You my already think I belong in Slytherin but surprisingly the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor. Why? I have no clue. I am the practical opposite of brave, courageous, and daring. I'll just continue with the story right now...

I forced my eyelids open to expose my unusual pale violet eyes. The crisp air tickled my pale feet as they touched the floor. Still in a grumpy mood, I was trying to remember what day it was as I trudged towards my bathroom. My lime green toothbrush was on top of the sink, and I found my nice minty toothpaste and began to brush hastily. After, approximately, two minutes I began to take off my clothes and stepped into my steamy shower. Hot streaming jets of water covered my body and eased off my nerves. I then, quickly washed my streaked chocolate colored hair. I turned the nozzle off. I wrapped my blue towel around me like a Greek chiton and began to rummage through my closet. Then it hit me like a brick-literally it felt like a brick:

**TODAY WAS THE DAY I WAS GOING TO HOGWARTS! :O**

"Oh shit!" I said half-dressed with my baby blue bra and matching underwear.

I found a pair of black leggings, a grey mini-skirt, knee-high grey boots, and a black button-down cap sleeved shirt. I twirled and twisted purple star hair pieces into my hair and tied it up into a pony. I stuck on an onyx ring and my silver-star necklace. I then grabbed my chestnut trunk and Kalona's cage and practically flew down the stairs.

The lower level of the Blackewelle residence was empty. It was clear, that my mother left for her Muggle job. But, she left me a somewhat breakfast. It was a chocolate scone and a glass of milk. I ate ravenously while I read a note she left me.

_Mel,_

_I'm sorry I can't go with you to platform nine and three-quarters, but work calls for me! And I can't deny it, you know why. But, you can get there yourself, so cheerio, darling! –Mom_

I groaned at the fact that my mum barely has time for me. I don't know who or where my dad is but if I met him I would totally give him a huge consult on why did he left me here.

"I guess I'll be going," I muttered as I walked towards the door.

I got one last glimpse of my house as I began to walk towards the city of London.

* * *

The roads towards London is quite rough to get there, by foot, especially. I decided to hail a taxi to get there faster. I stepped in with my trunk and Kalona. I told the man to take me to the train station and gave him money. The cab man just grabbed my money and nearly tore down the road. I looked outside, and saw that the sun was shining quite exuberantly. The blurred imagery of landscape passed the small automobile quite fervently.  
**(( TIME SKIP ))**

At the station, I stepped outside of the cab and thanked the man as I removed my belongings out of the car and loaded them onto a cart.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is short! I was short of ideas. And if you have ideas, PM me! I also want opinions because this is my first fanfic I've ever written. Also, go to my best friend's story that I shall be co-authoring soon. It is called: " Love Me Or Love Me Not" My character Taylor Quinn-Riley Seers is currently a main character and you will be seeing glimpses of my Slytherin OC, Samael. :3  
Love it like you mean it,  
Fellize aka Tommi Riddle**


End file.
